5-Man Squad Leader
Introduction A 5-man Squad Leader, Go-chou (Japanese), or Wuchang (Chinese) is the leader of a 5-man unit called Go (Japanese) or Wu (Chinese). He gives command over 4 other people and is hereby a first command level. It is the 2nd lowest level possible, the Infantry soldier being the lowest. The next rank would be 10-man Squad Leader. A Go is usually comprised of at least 2 experienced fighters to stabilize that squad. History The "Juugo" system was devised in 399 B.C., by Qin chancellor Shou Ou as a means of organizing troops. "Go" refers to number five. Types The military has a vast carrier option, so each branch has a unique perspective. Although the leadership remains almost the same every branch and requires the same qualities. Its the first level of command. Commanding 4 people are a great starting level because its size is small, so the pressure is relatively small. It teaches you to command and higher-ranking officers can see if you have the insight and the capability to lead you to quad effectively while not risking too much. If the squad leader is bad only that team of five will die and not the entire unit. Role It is impossible for the commander of the unit to give orders to each member specifically. Having squad leaders is hereby a must. The commander gives a basic order, the squad leaders divide that order into steps and give each member of his squad specific tasks. That's why the squad leader needs to have experience. In order to congratulate what the order is and divide it into smaller tasks. Not to be underestimated keeping the morale as high as possible, usually by rewarding and praising, if need be punishing poor-performing squad members. They need to be on constant watch and make it so that every member of the squad is ready to move on a moment's notice. The main part of the job is to keep the members of the squad alive while carrying out the order. They also need to teach Infantry soldiers how the army operates. Experience It's a great rank to gain experience. It tests the person in a variety of ways. It tests how that person deals with the stress of being in command over other people. The higher-ranking officers can see how that person deals with a variety of situations. Most important of all being capable of making life and death decisions. This rank is not only to gain experience but to give as well. By teaching others will give others more experience and will force you to know as much as possible. Skill Because of previously gained experience that person has learned some basic skills. Being effective communication, organizational skills, time management, teaching discipline, and a weighted decision-making process. Strengths On the battlefield, a squad of five men would form a "Go" and is led by their "Gochou" or squad leader. The Go may be the smallest unit in the Qin Army, but these five men will always move together and share the same fate. Career Opportunities While being sometimes underestimated, this rank is very well suited for gaining experience and climbing up in ranks. Stay long enough to learn as much as possible, but not too long, otherwise, you might lose some opportunities. Category:Terminology Category:Military Rank